Delta 223
Will be applied to the Blight Testing Shard on Monday, June 4th and includes the following additions, changes, and fixes. *Reworked the Myloc Queen's loot a bit so that she has a chance to drop more variety of rare loot, but also so that her specific loot will be guaranteed to drop every time. She will now have a chance to drop 4 vials of her Blood instead of 1. *Captian Brak is now Captain Brak. *Weaker Saris Mummy's are now known as Unclean Warriors. *Fixed gender reference issues in Felisie's Desire quest. *The islands that comprise the chain known as The Three Sisters are now named on the map - Xariz, Greya Doth and Trams. *Frozen Wisps (Tier 5) can now be found on the Isle of Ice. Frozen Wisps are harvested for Frozen Essence. *Quest "Tale of Darkstaff the Ancient (Part 2)" will now properly drop both items when killing the Wraith Overlord. *Quest "Delgarath Militia Unsung Heroes" now properly asks for a Baleful Necrofly Wing. *Raised the min/max damage of Shining Blades. Also, Shining Blades now only shares 50% timer with any other epic abilities/spells. *Tibur now only spawns on the far eastern side of the Wan Coast in with the Travertine Boulder Golems. He does not patrol along longer. *Travertine spawns are no longer linked. Travertine becomes more dense the further east along the Wan Coast you go. *Added a destination pad to Fabric Island. *Player-hired Tavernkeepers will now have 250k health and 10k armor. *Quest "Town Marshall: Ogre Overrun" will no longer count Gatherers (Pygmies). *Lerena Gatekeeper is now near the portal in Lerena. *Fixed the "Armor Tech Kit: Symbol of Istara" so that it properly displays (and buffs) Life and Health instead of Spirit Resistance and Ethereal Armor. *Balit's List of Ingredients now properly asks for Nickel Golem Fragments instead of Chips. *Quest "Breath of Acid" now requires you to be an Adult or Ancient to begin it. *Corrected the description of technique "Armor and Scale Tech Kit: Spiritual Matters" *Trophy Hunters in quest "Go Bag 5 Agh'kuk Gatherer Beatsticks" will now delete the correct item. *Druid trainers will now let you join/re-join the school if you have either 10 levels of Cleric or any levels of Druid. *Monk trainers will now let you join/re-join the school if you have either 10 levels of Warrior or any levels of Monk. *Spiritist trainers will now let you join/re-join the school if you have either 10 levels of Mage or any levels of Spiritist. *The Prototype Tool Claw used in the quest "Breath of Acid: Handle With Care" has been replaced with a non-functional item rather than being an actual tool claw to avoid confusion with normal dragon tool claws. *Palmyran Defenders, Executors and Thralls now gain 1-handed slash and Shield skills. *Quest "Forest Skulk Threat II" now properly defines what to kill in addition to the Elder and Shaman. It also provides feedback once you have recovered the Odd-Shaped Artifact. *Quest "Outfitter: Distilling, An Introduction" now properly asks you to gather Cedar Bark instead of Cedar Sap for Cedar Hide Tannin. *Quest "Learn to Process Kwellen Hide" now drops the "Intact Large Kwellen Hide" as quest loot when you fight Son of Gigaroth and will no longer drop when killing Blighted Kwellen or Kwellen Berserkers. *Intact Large Kwellen Hide is no longer tradeable and no longer has coin or hoard values. *Craft: Miner's Boon/Bounty/Blessing? techniques no longer boost prospecting. The bonuses offered to Mining and Quarrying have been increased to compensate for the loss of the third skill. *Scrolls can now be placed into Libraries. *Elmnic not flooded on map any longer. *Fixed a broken chat log link in the quest Sslanis Militia: Storming the Dead. 'Burning Archer' In order to make the Burning Archer quest more user-friendly as well as available to a wider selection of players we've done a minor revamp of the quest series. We've included some fixes and some changes that we hope will make both the quest and the ability more appealing. *The quest "Lore Quest: Legend of the Burning Archer" is now available to anyone from Sindenis in Feladan. Sindenis, as a result, no longer tells the tale as part of his dialog. *Quest "Discover the Secrets of the Burning Archer" is now the first quest in the Burning Archer quest series and is given by Sindenis using the Quest Bucket. Burning Archer is no longer given by Sindenis using his regular dialog. *The Burning Archer quest series has been made available to level 90 Rangers in addition to Elemental Archers. This is a massive quest that culminates in a unique epic ability and we wish for more players to experience and enjoy it. *Quest "Burning Archer: 07 - Speak with Tomas Alerras in Dalimond" updated to point players to the correct location for Archwizard Thurid. *Quest "Burning Archer: 14a – Learn more about the Burning Archer" is now known as "Lore Quest: The Legend of the Burning Archer (Part 2)" and is available from the quest bucket of Palaikis to anyone who has completed Part 14 of the Burning Archer quest series. *Burning Archer now only shares 50% timer with any other epic abilities/spells. 'Movement Crystals' *Movement crystals (including Tiers 4 and 5) are back on the loot tables. *Greater Glowing Crystal of Movement now boosts speed by 8 instead of 7. *Exceptional Glowing Crystals of Movement are now available. *Crystals of Movement now grant a bonus to both Speed and Velocity. *Movement Crystals now have a tiered level requirement, but allow either Trade or Adventure level to count. *Corrected the XP reward for consuming a crystal of Movement for all tiers. *Movement Crystals now have a tint that corresponds to their tier. 'Plots' *Plots across the world of Istaria have been resized; this required the removal of some unowned plots as well as moving of roads and terrain in some cases, and moving some sand piles/water wells, as well as world decorations in order that the new plots would fit. *Players are advised to clear their world cache file before traveling to these communities because much of the terrain and objects in the community have been moved. *In resized communities all plot markers have been moved to the edge of the plot and are facing the right orientation for the plot (so that the marker slants upwards toward the center of the plot.) Should players find any plots where this is not the case, we'd ask that you please report it so that the plot can be looked at. *Removed water well from Morathaven community to make more room for plots. Also moved the portal and destination pads from this community to further down the hill to make room for plots. *Fixed terrain on 3 plots in the community of Rihki. *Note on Plot resizing and repricing: Plots across the world have been repriced as well. Players will receive the difference between the cost of the plot now compared to when they purchased the plot IF they paid more than the plot is now worth. 'Resource Nodes' *Abundant (Rich) and Bountiful (Motherlode) varieties of resource nodes for Flax, Kenaf, Cotton, Ironsilk and Steelsilk can now be found in locations around Istaria. *Large Silk Plants are now known as Bountiful Silk Plants, regular Silk Plants are now known as Abundant Silk Plants and Small Silk Plants are now known just as Silk Plants. *Increased the quantity of resource that can be gathered from Rich nodes. *Lowered the quantity of resource that can be gathered from Motherlode nodes. *The resource quantity that can be gained from harvesting Treants now properly corresponds to their size. Saplings are regular nodes, Large Treants are Rich nodes, and Massive and Enraged Treants are slightly larger rich nodes, while named Treants will be Motherlode nodes. *Resource amounts for Cows, Gruok, Deer, and Sheep are now equal to regular resource nodes. Chicken are equal to half a resource node. *Hide gathered from Animals (except Dire and Snowback Wolves), Maggots and Kewellen are now equal in quantity to standard resource nodes. Category:Delta